An Unexpected Surprise
by B3autykill3r
Summary: Maka is starting to realize her true feeling for Soul. She actually thinks she's in love with him but when he reveals his true feelings for someone else she falls for another person. Soul develops feelings for her but it's too late. Maka gets an unexpected gift that is bound to change her life. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! :D I'm new and this will be my first story. I'm not too sure how it works but I'll get it right sooner or later LOL. I hope you guys like it please review! Here goes the summary! ~B3autykill3r

Disclaimer~ I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters :)

~Chapter one~

Maka's apartment- _~Maka's POV~_

"Maka, wake up it's almost noon," I heard Soul say. How could I have slept that long and why am I on the couch? I woke up put my normal outfit on and started making a sandwich. "Do you want a sandwich Soul?" I asked. Knowing Soul he probably waited until I woke up to eat so he wouldn't almost burned down the apartment again. "Uh.. yeah I'm starving," He smiled. I made the sandwiches and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Are we hanging out with Black*Star and Tsubaki today?" he asked. "Yeah I heard Kid, Liz, and Patty wanted to come too They are meeting us at the park," I said putting my shoes on and opening the door.

"Hey what's up everyone!" I yell to the gang, "Hey Maka! Hey Soul!" They yelled back. Patty was busy playing with what looked like a giraffe? I won't even ask. Liz was painting her nails, Kid was drooling over the sun being symmetrical, Black*Star and Tsubaki were just sitting in the grass. What a weird bunch of friends I have. I went and sat with the girls while the boys stood around the tree.

I couldn't help but to stare at Soul. He always looked cute to me but today was different. The way he smiled, the way he laughed, his hair.. "Maka you're drooling" I was awoken from my trance by Liz. "Oh, s-sorry I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," I smiled nervously. "No way you were daydreaming of a boy who is it?" Liz asked. She's always so nosy. "I was not," I said getting a little annoyed. Was I really drooling? I have got to work on that.

_~Soul's POV~_

"I AM THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR. I-" was all Black*Star was yelling so I tuned him out. I noticed that Maka was staring at me drooling. She's been acting really strange lately. Oh well she's probably just tired who knows when she went to sleep last night. "Everything is finally symmetrical! Oh how beautiful" Kid was saying. He had finished fixing the playground so it was all symmetrical. "Not cool dude.." I said. I looked over and saw Liz yelling at Maka and shaking her. Girls have such a weird way of communicating..

_~Maka's POV~_

"WHO IS IT YOU LIKE?! TELL ME GODDAMN IT YOU CAN TELL ME WE ARE FRIENDS RIGHT!" Liz was yelling and shaking me. "It's nobody. I told you I'm just tired" nothing I could say would make distract her from my weird drooling. She had stopped shaking me and looked at the guys. "Is it Kid? It's kid isn't it! It can't be Black*Star. Hmmm..." She had kept going on and on. I learned just to ignore it and start swinging on the swing.

That's the end of chapter one guys! Sorry it was kind lengthy just wanted to set a base

Black*Star: THAT WAS SO BORING YOU CALL THAT A STORY! I WASN'T EVEN IN IT LONG HOW COULD YOU NOT PUT THIS GOD IN YOUR STORY!

Calm down I will update really soon! It'll get better in the next couple of chapters. Remember to review I will post chapter 2 and 3 later on tonight! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So I have decided that I am just going to keep the story rolling I am really excited about this! My first fanfiction! I really hope you guys like it and review it. Let me know what you think it means a lot. Thanks to all of you!

Black*Star: CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER ALREADY!

Tsubaki: Black*Star...

Here's the next chapter!

~Chapter 2~

_~At the apartment Maka's POV~_

It was nice to be back home. There wasn't a screaming Liz here at least. I had the house to myself. Blair was out doing things and Soul was at Black*Star's house. **How could I let my feelings get over me today at the park. I mean did you see the way he was looking at me he probably thinks I'm crazy. (A/N this will be when characters are thinking) **I grabbed a cup of apple juice before sitting down to read my book.

_~Black*Star's apartment Soul's POV~_

"What are we going to do now?" I asked after eating almost everything in Black*Star's house. "Video games!" we said together. This was the norm for Black*star and I. We always ate until our stomachs were round and played video games until we got tired. It was a break from all the nose bleeds I got from Blair and the painful Maka Chops I sometimes got.

We played games until I got bored and decided to go home. "I think I'm going to go home before Maka starts getting worried," I lied. It was only 9'o'clock but I wanted to see what was up with her.

~Time Skip!~

~Apartment Maka's POV~

I was reading my book when I heard the door open. **Why is Soul home so early.. **"Hey Maka," Soul called from the living room. I got up and walked out of my room, "Yeah?" I sat down on the couch. I was hoping he wouldn't want to ask me questions about what happened at the park. My stomach was in knots.

"Is everything ok?" He asked smiling. **Oh no not that smile again... **"Yeah everything is fine why?" I answered getting back up from the couch. "Well you've been acting kind of funny today. I noticed you were drooling all over yourself at the park," He laughed. My heart was beating so loud. "Oh I was just...tired. Really tired," I lied giving him a smile.

_~Soul's POV~_

She was lying I knew she was. I haven't seen her drool when she's tired. Something isn't right about her. "Are you sure? You can tell me anything," I told her kind of smiling. She is my meister I need to know about what's going on with her. "There is nothing to talk about I already told you that," she was getting annoyed.

**Hmm she normally didn't act this way if there is nothing wrong. Maybe I should have one of the girls talk to her.. **She stormed into her room so I decided to just go into my room. **Maybe getting one of the girls to find out isn't a bad idea**. Something was bugging her I just couldn't put my finger on it.

That's the end of the chapter! I've got the next chapter coming in just a few I want to get rolling on this guys I'm sorry. Please review and I'll have the chapters up in an hour or less! Thanks! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello everyone! Thank you to Karlos1234ify for the review! Much appreciated! I will probably do about 2-3 chapters a day because I absolutely love writing this! I hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters now on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters :)

~Chapter 3~

_~In the Morning Maka's POV~_

What time was it anyway? I looked at the clock it was 7'o'clock. Why am I up so early? I think I could be the only person that is awake this early on summer vacation. I got up and walked out of my room. **That's odd, Soul's door is wide open.. **I looked inside his room. He isn't there. Where could he have gone? I walk to the living room, "Soul are you home?" No answer. Where the hell could he have gone this early?

I decided to try to call him. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. No answer. **This is strange Soul doesn't normally leave the house without telling me where he's going and at least leaving me a note... **Maybe he went to Black*Star's and just forgot to tell me. I got my shoes and put them on. There was only one way I would know for sure. I was going to go to Black*Star's and see if he's there.

_~Time Skip~_

_~Black*Star's Apartment~_

I knocked on the door and nobody answered. I knocked louder and Black*Star answered the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE AT 8'O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! DON'T YOU KNOW THIS GOD NEEDS HIS BEAUTY REST!" Black*Star yelled. "Do you really have to yell all the time? Have you seen Soul?" I asked. He looked at me like I had two heads. "Why would Soul be here this early? I wasn't even awake," He said finally without yelling. **If soul wasn't here where would he be? **

I walked around Death City for a while thinking about him. **Wait a minute why don't I just use Soul Perception? **I used my Soul Perception to try to find Soul and it brought me to Kid's house? Why would Soul be at Kid's house? I knocked on the door but there was no answer. Weird. I knocked a little louder and still no answer. **Maybe I should call Kid to see if he's even awake.**

I called him and he picked up. Strange. "Hello Maka, what's up?" he asked. He sounded wide awake there is no way he didn't hear me banging on his door. I was banging on the door so hard it would have made one of his painting tilt I'm sure and than he'd have a fit. "Are you home? I've been banging on the door for quite some time now and no one has answered," I said looking in the window. "I got up early this morning to go shopping why are you knocking at my door? Forget that I'll be home soon just stay there," He said hanging up.

I waited for about 15 minutes for Kid. I could still sense Soul's soul wavelength in the house. This wasn't right. Why would Soul be here while Kid wasn't home? Kid finally pulled up in his car. I was getting kind of tired of waiting. "Now why were you at my house at almost eight-thirty Maka is everything all right?" He asked looking at me funny. **Why did everyone always think something was wrong with me hmph. **"Well, Soul wasn't home early this morning and I sensed his soul wavelength inside your house so I came to see if he was here and ok," I told him smiling.

Kid finally let me into his house. He was going to flip when he saw that one of his paintings was tilted slightly to the left. He looked around the room and yelled, "OH NO NOT MY PAINTING! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE COME HOME SOONER THIS ISN'T SYMMETRICAL! IT'S LEANING TO THE LEFT! NO!" Oh no please not this again. As he fixed his painting I was looking around the room for Soul. "Are Liz and Patty home?" I asked but why would he be with either one of them? "Patty is at the zoo you know how that goes and I don't remember Liz being awake this morning. You can go check while I fix this room it's so asymmetrical!" He sobbed.

When I got to Liz's room I knew he was in there. I should have told him how I felt last night. I stood at the door for a really long time preparing myself to go in. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. Does anyone know how to answer the door anymore?! I opened the door to the thing I didn't want to see. I had hoped this wouldn't be happening. I look at the two naked bodies in front of me belonging to Soul and Liz.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's Chapter 4! Hope you guys like it review for me? On the the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters! _

_~Chapter 4~_

_~Liz's Room Maka's POV~_

I stood in the doorway looking at my worst nightmare. How could Soul do this? I hadn't even realized that I was crying. Kid ran to my side after he heard the noise. Liz had screamed and covered herself while Soul looked surprised. "How could you do this..." I whispered still sobbing. "It's not what it looks like Maka," Soul said picking up his clothes. I had nothing else to say so I ran out of the house with Kid yelling after me.

"Maka wait!" Kid was running after me. I stopped and wiped my eyes. **How could Soul do that? I knew I should have said something to him but why didn't he tell me that they were together? **I felt Kid put his arm around me. "What was that about? Are you ok?" He asked trying to catch his breath. "How could Soul do that without telling me. I knew I should have told him last night! This wouldn't have happened if I weren't so scared!" I yelled without thinking. **Oh no now Kid will know how I feel. There's no way out of this one..**

~Soul's POV~

**What the hell just happened? Why would Maka be so upset about this? **I got my clothes together and put them on. "Where are you going?" Liz asked me still laying under the covers. I needed to go see if Maka was ok and why she was acting like that. "I need to know why Maka flipped out like that." I put my shoes on and ran went looking for her. **She'll never talk to me again. Is this all because she likes me? Why couldn't she have told me what she was feeling yesterday..? **This was all my fault. I could have told her about Liz and I. I looked down the road and saw Kid holding on to Maka.

I ran up to them looking at Maka, she was crying. "Maka why did you flip out at me like that?" I asked letting Kid know that I wanted to talk alone. She wouldn't even look at me. "You can tell me what's going on you know. I know I should have told you about Liz and I but why would you care?" I said trying to get something out of her. "How long have you two been together like that?" She asked not letting go of Kid. "A month or two we didn't want to tell anyone yet," I half lied. I was telling the truth about how we didn't want to tell anyone but this was going on for a while now. We both knew that it would upset people so we kept it a secret. "How could you do that and not even tell me? I'm your meister," I knew she was hiding something. Am I right?

~Maka's POV~

Should I tell him? I was furious and hurt. A month or two?! He had plenty of time to tell me. "I was going to tell you how I felt about you last night but didn't want to I guess it wouldn't have made much of a difference now would it? I've liked you for a while now Soul but I didn't want to tell you and now you're sleeping with my best friend?! Thanks," I yelled at him. He seemed surprised. "Maka do you want me to bring you to your apartment?" Kid asked politely. He wrapped his arm around me and we started to walk to my house.

~The Apartment Kid's POV~

I've never seen Maka this upset before. Who would have known that she felt this way for him? I looked at her sobbing it wasn't a good feeling. I didn't know who to be mad at. Liz for doing this without telling anyone especially me I mean I am her meister or Soul for hurting Maka this much. I wanted to make sure Maka was ok before I went home. "Do you mind if I stay for a little while? I'd like to keep you company," I said smiling at her. Anything to get her out of this mood. I don't know why but Maka was...beautiful. **What are these feelings I'm getting? Am I starting to like Maka? **"Sure," She half smiled.

~Inside the Apartment Maka's POV~

Kid was being so nice. I'm glad I had him here so I wouldn't feel so alone. **I'm so stupid for not telling Soul how I felt about him. How could my best friend do this to me? She should have came to me and at least told me she was sleeping with my weapon! **I turned on the radio and When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne was playing. I could only cry more. I jumped into my bed crying leaving Kid standing there. He picked me up and hugged me. It must have been at least 3'o'clock. I feel like my heart has been torn in half. I've liked Soul since I was like 12 but never said anything. I figured I wasn't his type after seeing all of his ex girlfriends. "Can you call Tsubaki and ask her to come over?" I looked at Kid wiping my face. "Sure thing," He got up and went to the home phone.

I laid on my bed burying my face in the pillow.** I shouldn't be feeling this right now. I should be fine. It's not like we were dating or anything.. **I looked out the window and saw Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star coming up to the door. **I won't talk to him. He can stay here but I won't talk to him. If I can tell myself this I'll be stronger. I need to be stronger. **I heard a knock on the door, "Come in." Tsubaki walked in and sat in the chair at my desk. "Is everything ok," She said. "I caught Soul and Liz in bed!" I cried. She came over to me and hugged me. "Why would Soul do something like that and not tell me? I'm so stupid for not telling him how I felt!" I cried some more. This was harder than I expected it to be.

There was another knock on the door. "Who is it?" Tsubaki asked hoping that Black*Star would talk to Soul about today's events. "It's Kid. Can I come in?" I heard on the outside of the door. I nodded to Tsubaki and she let Kid in. "What's Soul's feelings about today?" she asked him. "I'm not too sure. He wants to talk to Maka himself though about everything," He told her, looking at me. I didn't want to talk to him right now. Not tonight anyway. I wanted to lay in my bed for the rest of the night. I couldn't go up to him right now I wouldn't know what to say. All I can do is cry.

~Soul's room Soul's POV~

I had no idea how she felt. This is also the calmest I've seen Black*Star be in a long time. "So what happened? What did you do now?"n Black*Star asked sitting on the floor. "I was with Liz and Maka caught me. I didn't know that she liked me or I would have told her sooner," I told him. I didn't know she felt that way. **What was I supposed to do? Maka was a great meister and a great person but she's not my type. **I heard a knock on the door. Was this Maka coming to talk? "Come in," I said looking at the door. It was Tsubaki. "Black*Star let's go home Maka wants time for herself," She said as both her and Black*Star went home. That just left Kid. I wanted to talk to Maka but she probably hates me and she has Kid by her side.

~Maka's Room Kid's POV~

"Maka can I stay the night? To keep you company and make sure you're ok," I asked hoping she'd let me. I didn't want to leave her here with him. She'll just feel worse if she's by herself. She nodded and laid on her bed. She wasn't up for much. I turned the music up and laid on her bed with her, holding her. She was crying on my chest and slowly falling asleep. It felt great to have her in my arms while she sleeps. I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. Now if I could only tell her how I felt in time. At this moment nothing mattered and nothing was on my mind, not even the asymmetrical room I was in. Only Maka mattered right now and we fell asleep just like this.

Hope you guys liked these chapters review and maybe I'll have chapter 5 done tonight too? Let me know what you think! Thanks to all who are reading it :)


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm glad you guys are liking my story so far! This is a bonus chapter so every day after this I'll release 2 chapters :) Those of you who are reading it stay tuned because I just got started :) To the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters :)_

_~Chapter 5~_

_~Maka's Apartment Maka's POV~_

I woke up to Kid waking up too. Did I sleep with Kid all night? He's such a sweet person for keepign me company. "Hello beautiful did you sleep ok?" He asked smiling. Did he just call me beautiful? "I slept fine thank you for staying with me for the night I-" I was cut off by Soul walking in my room. "What the hell do you want?" I snapped at him. "I wanted to talk to you for a second...alone," He said. I didn't want to deal with this when I first got up but whatever.

I got up and walked into Soul's room closing the door. "What's with you and Kid?" He asked looking at me confused. "Nothing is going on with Kid and I. Now what did you bring me in here for?" I told him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all of that yesterday I know I should have told you but I couldn't because we didn't want to. I was surprised when you told me that you had feelings for me," He smiled. **Was he trying to tell me something? **I started to get butterflies. Was he going to tell me how he felt about me? I soon started to forget all about what happened yesterday as a smile crept across my face.

"The thing is Maka I don't have feelings for you like that. I've liked Liz for a long time and now that everyone knows we don't have to hide it anymore. I'm sorry. You're a great meister and friend but you're not my type," those heart crushing words came out of his mouth. I was hoping I wouldn't have to hear them. I was hoping that he would tell me everything he felt and that we would be together.** You can do this Maka don't start crying be strong there are plenty of people for you. **"It's fine. I forgive you. I don't feel the same anymore anyway. I'll be making breakfast if you need anything," I half smiled and walked into my room.

"And?" Kid said almost scaring me to death. "You scared me! Well he doesn't feel the same and I'm not his type and-" I started to cry a little. **No Maka be strong don't cry. **Kid hugged me and wiped away all my tears. "Maka you'll find someone else. There are plenty of people out there who would kill to be with a beautiful girl like you. You just have to wait for him," He smiled. This is when I noticed his smile. How he looked when he smiled at me.** He was adorable. His eyes were so amazing. Wait was I really thinking Kid is... Sexy? **I smiled at him. It was the first time I had smiled since everything happened yesterday.

_~Kid's POV~_

Waking up to Maka was amazing. She actually smiled at me. When I told her all of that I was pointing that maybe we could be together but I will let her figure that out. I don't want to rush her. She's so beautiful it's a shame that Soul did this. I do have to go home sometime today so I can talk with Liz about bringing someone into the house without asking. "Maka I have to go take care of everything with Liz is it ok I come back later?" I asked her She smiled at me and said,"I'll walk to your house when I'm ready if that's ok I really need to get out of the house." That works. I got up, put my shoes on, then started walking to my house.

_~Maka's POV~_

I got up and went to the bathroom. It was time for a shower before I decided to go back to Kid's. He's wanted to spend a lot of time with me since this happened. I love having the company and how he is there for me. While I'm at Kid's place I'm going to try to confront Liz about what she did. She could have told me about it when we were at the park. We are supposed to be best friends. I know I wouldn't tell her about Soul but it's only because she has a big mouth and I was going to tell her eventually. I got undressed and let the water run over me. The warm water felt great after a stressful day.

I got out of the shower and put my clothes on. I decided to wear something a little different. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Maybe Soul will stop calling me flatchested now. I walked out of the bathroom to Soul in the living room watching TV. He turned around and looked at me funny. "Why are you dressed like that?" He said wide eyed. "I'm going to pick Kid up I'll be home soon," I told him smiling. "Why are you hanging with Kid so much lately and dressed like that for him?" He said getting annoyed. **Good it was working. He was starting to get jealous that I was giving Kid so much attention. **I grabbed my phone and walked out the door.

_~Kid's House Kid's POV~_

I walked into the house to Liz and Patty sitting on the couch. Everything was still symmetrical just like I left it. **I love coming home to this. I'm getting off track here.. **"Where were you, Kid? We were worried about you," Liz said."I was at Maka's. Liz can I talk to you alone real quick," I walked into the dining room. "Ooo you're in trouble sis!" Patty was yelling. When Liz got into the room I shut the door. "I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say. First issue, you shouldn't have had someone in your bed without asking first. You know the rules. The other issue is that It was Soul. I am your meister I have a reason to know about these kind of things. You probably know everything that's been going on with Maka correct?" I looked at her. "It was a mistake Kid it won't happen again," She said looking down. "No more secrets. Maka is pretty pissed off at you. She is coming by tonight to pick me up and I won't be home again tonight. Keep things symmetrical," I told her getting clothes together to take a shower before I went out.

I got undressed an stood in the water. I couldn't wait for Maka to come back. She's letting me spend another night with her this is amazing. The way she was looking at me earlier maybe she likes me back. I washed up and got out, putting my clothes on and straightening everything so I looked good but symmetrical at the same time. I heard a knock at the door. She's here.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! Thank you for the followers and people who are reviewing it means so much that you guys are showing support for my first story! I'll try my best to keep things rolling so here's the next chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters._

_~Chapter 6~_

_ ~In front of Kid's house Maka's POV~_

I was standing outside of Kid's house waiting for him to answer. Liz answered the door. "Is Kid home?" I snapped. I was still pretty mad at her about this. She gave me a sad look and called for Kid. "Listen Maka I'm sorry about what happened the other day," she said. I ignored her and waited for Kid. It was going to take a long time to forgive her. Now wasn't the time. I was so angry at her that I couldn't say anything. Another time would be right to say something. I don't want that to ruin this.

Kid walked up to the door and said," Hello Maka, you look different today." He was staring at my new outfit. I think he liked it by the way he was practically drooling over it. "Do you like it hehe," I blushed and smiled. Liz looked like she was mad. **Was she really getting jealous? **Kid was speechless. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house. "Let's go I'm making dinner tonight!," I dragged him down the sidewalk.

_~Kid's POV~_

Wow Maka's new outfit was stunning. This was something I've never seen in Maka. She was smiling again. She almost forgot she was holding my hand until she looked down and pulled away. "I'm sorry," She apologized nervously. **I wanted to tell her it was ok but again Kid you need to give her time.** She was absolutely beautiful. I wondered whether or not I would have to sleep on the couch this time since she was crying herself to sleep tonight I'm sure.. I put my arm around her. "Is this ok?" I smiled. She smiled back and didn't pull away so I think I'm doing it right.

When we got to her house we walked in and I sat on the couch next to Soul. This was a little awkward. He must have asked her about me because I slept in her bed last night. She was dressing differently when meeting me he had to have noticed.

_~ The Apartment Soul's POV~ _

When Kid and Maka walked in I noticed he had his arm around her. **What was going on here? She told me this was nothing. **I sat back on the couch and watched as he sat down with me and she went into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner Kid?" She yelled from the kitchen. **She never asked me what I wanted for dinner hmph.. **Why was I getting this way? I didn't even feel like that for her this is all strange I think I'm going to go out for the night.. "Maka I'm going out. Leave some dinner for me in the microwave just in case I decide to come home tonight," I smiled at her. Kid gave me an evil look. He probably thought I was going to sneak into his house again. I think I'll just go to Black*Star's for the night who knows. Seeing Liz would have to wait just one more day. I put on my shoes and went out the door.

_~Maka's POV~_

Soul was probably going to go meet up with Liz. This time I didn't care. I could care less if he went to meet her. **This is good Maka you're getting over him, you're moving on. **"Where do you think he's going?" Kid asked getting up from the couch and making his way to the kitchen. "Who knows. Let's not worry about Soul ok. It's just me and you hanging out," I told him putting hamburger on the pan and smiling. For once I had forgotten all about what happened the other day with Liz and Soul. I wasn't so upset.

While we were eating we decided to watch a movie. Kid wanted to watch a scary movie even though I really didn't want to. "Scary movies give me nightmares Kid!" I sat on the couch with my food. "If it gets too bad to watch you can close your eyes," he persuaded. "Fine we can watch the scary movie," I finally let him win this. I put down my plate after I was done eating and played the movie.

About an hour into the movie a really scary part came up. Something jumped at the screen so I jumped, screamed and hid my face in Kid's chest. I didn't mean to. He put his arm around me and held me tight until the part was over. When the movie ended I got up and went to my room. "Where am I supposed to sleep again?" he looked confused. I walked out of my room and said," Well uh.. I don't want to sleep alone. I'm scared. Would you umm.. sleep with me?" He smiled and hugged me. "Of course I'd love to protect you from all the evil monsters in your closet," he laughed. "Hey I'm not scared of any monsters!," I slapped his arm and laughed.

I got into Pjs while Kid was in the bathroom getting into his Pjs but he didn't bring any extra clothes.. I put on a pair of cloth shorts and another tank top. Kid walked out of the bathroom in boxers and no shirt. My jaw dropped. "You're going to be wearing that to sleep in my bed with me?" I said. He looked at me funny. "What else am I supposed to wear? I didn't bring any other clothes." "Well I could get a pair of Soul's shorts," I said walking into Soul's room. I know a pair of shorts Soul hates to wear and probably wouldn't mind if Kid wore them for a night. He put them on and we got into bed. I was so tired that I started to drift off to sleep -yawn-

_~Kid's POV~_

I'm glad she let me sleep with her tonight. I love cuddling with her. I never want to let her go. I look down at her lying next to me with her head on my chest slowly closing her eyes. It was peaceful. It was beautiful. I never wanted it to end. Why couldn't I tell her how I felt? She seemed to be feeling the same thing if she let me sleep in her bed with her for the second night in a row. I didn't want to sleep at the moment. I lay there looking at the moonlight shining on her face. She was gorgeous under moonlight. This was a dream come true. Was I falling in love? Who ever thought I could feel like this for anyone? I held her closer just looking down at her. I was smiling. I couldn't stop smiling. Oh Maka what have you done to this guy? The guy who in life only cared about symmetrical things and battling with kishins and witches. I was laying next to one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen and was the luckiest guy to be doing so.

While I was lost in my thoughts I heard the door open. Was Soul back already? I had thought he was going to be staying out tonight? I had forgotten to shut the door surely he'll see us. Oh well. I didn't care at the moment. I lay there with Maka in my arms and a smile on my face. When Soul walked by the room I knew he noticed. He went in and walked back out kind of looking into the room. I pretended not to notice. I didn't want him to think I was awake. Nothing could ruin this night. I wouldn't allow it.

_~Soul's POV~ _

I decided not to stay at Black*Star's tonight. I needed more time to myself first. I wanted the situation to air out a bit. I walked into the house but noticed something. Where was Kid? If he had been sleeping over Maka would have made him sleep on the couch. There is no way she would let him sleep in her room. I walked into my room and noticed Maka's door was open. She doesn't normally leave it open when she sleeps. I looked in from my room and saw Kid was laying with her. She let him sleep in the same bed? I might be seeing things. It was really late and I was tired. I got up and walked by the room one more time but my eyes were right. I saw Maka cuddling up to Kid in her bed.

I didn't believe it at first. Why would Maka let Kid sleep in her room she normally doesn't let anyone sleep in her room. What was going on with those two? I started to feel what she felt when I didn't tell her. I was getting angry but why? It's not like I liked her or anything.. or did I? I was starting to question all my feelings at this point. She's paying more attention to Kid than she is to me. I wasn't even hungry anymore so I went to my room to lay down. Maka and Kid had to have been dating. This is the second night in a row that she let him stay over and sleep with her. Why was this bothering me so much? I had a girlfriend. I should be happy for Maka that she is finding other people she likes and has an interest in but instead I'm feeling depressed about it. Am I getting jealous again? This isn't right. I have to ask her what's going on tomorrow so I know for sure. For now I needed some rest. I wanted to quiet these thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go guys the last one I'm doing tonight. I am so tired but these chapters were worth it! I didn't want to make you wait anymore enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters

~Chapter 7~

~In the Morning Maka's POV~

I woke up by myself this morning. That's odd. I know I went to sleep next to Kid last night. I got up out of bed and put on a dress with some tights and my hair in my normal pigtails. I could smell someone cooking breakfast. That couldn't have been Soul because the fire alarms weren't going off. I walked into the kitchen and saw Kid cooking breakfast shirtless. This is something I'd love to wake up to everyday. I was smiling and staring at Kid without even realizing that he was talking to me. :Earth to Maka. Are you in there?" he was looking at me waving his hand in front of my face. "I'm sorry hehehe," I smiled. I sat at the table waiting for my breakfast. I hope he's a good cook.

He brought over my plate. It had eggs and bacon and pancakes on it. It all looked amazing! I started to eat it and it was so good! "You're a really good cook Kid!" He smiled and hugged me. "Thank you. Can I get you a glass of orange juice?" he was so polite. I nodded finishing my breakfast. He poured it and put it on the table. "Thank you," I smiled. "Anything for you beautiful," he smiled back. Did he just call me beautiful? I was blushing bright red. He was so sweet. I was developing feelings for him in the short couple of days that he's been by my side. He was so cute, caring, and sweet. I really didn't want him to go home. I wish he could stay here longer but I doubt he would want to.

When I was finally done my breakfast I put the dishes in the sink and washed them. Soul came into the kitchen just as I was finishing. "Maka I need to talk to you.. alone," he told me looking at Kid. "I'm going to go home to do some cleaning and to check on the girls. If you want me to come back just call me ok?" he hugged me and kissed my cheek then left. I walked into the living room sitting down. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked. "It's about you and Kid? Is there something I'm missing here cause not all friends sleep in the same bed and kiss their friends on the cheek." **Why did he care? It's not like he had some crush on me and I was the one who broke His heart.. **"OK so I like Kid a little bit but we aren't dating.." I blushed. He had a sad look on his face. I was confused on why he was acting like this. He was the one who slept with my friend behind my back. "Well you guys would make a cute couple.. I'm going to go to see Black*Star," he got up and left. Weird.

~Time Skip~

~Black*Star's house Soul's POV~

"What's been going on with you Soul? You seem upset?" Black*Star said while we played video games. "It's just that Kid has stayed at our house for 2 days now and do you want to know the weird part? He's been sleeping with Maka in her bed!" I said surprised. This was the place I could vent. Black*Star only half listened most of the time so he wouldn't understand some of the stuff I was saying. "It looks like Kid and Maka have something going on," He said. "I don't know why this is bothering me so bad. It's uncool. Everyone knows now that I'm with Liz but I have these weird feelings everytime I think of Maka being with Kid," I vented. "Maybe it's because you do like her but you don't know how to tell her," I heard Tsubaki say behind me. **Oh no now Maka will surely know how I feel. **"I don't think so. It's probably just because she's been spending more time with Kid than she has been with me. I'm her weapon and she hasn't spoke to me much at all these past couple of days." "Soul listen to yourself. You are getting upset because she is spending time with Kid and not you. That's jealousy. I wouldn't talk to you either if you did something like that to me. It would be the same thing if it happened to Black*Star and I," Tsubaki always knew what to say and how to say it in a polite way. Black*Star was a great listener at times but Tsubaki always gave the best advice.

"IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN WITH US BECAUSE GODS DON'T DO THAT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN FORGET THAT TSUBAKI? A TRUE GOD DOESN'T HURT PEOPLE HE CARES ABOUT-," he was on another rant. "You just have to accept it the way it is dude. You have Liz and Maka has Kid. That doesn't stop you from being her weapon," he actually had a point for once.

~Kid's House Kid's POV~

I walked into the house and saw that the place was already cleaned. Everything was just the way I left it. The girls hadn't trashed the house after all or tilted the painting or moved anything. It was clean and symmetrical just the way I like it. "Is Maka still mad at me?" I heard Liz say behind me. "I think she will be mad at you for quite some time but have patience my trusty weapon. She can't stay mad at you forever. She will forget about what happened and you two will be just the way you were," I reassured her. I knew how Liz was feeling about this whole situation. They were best friends it was only a matter of time before Maka had forgotten all about what happened and moved on from it. I sat down and turned on the TV. There was nothing else much to do besides wait for Maka to ring the phone.

I made up my mind. Tonight will be the night I take her out for dinner, to a movie, and a walk around Death City. I want to tell her how I feel. I want to know how she feels about me. If we even have a chance. This time I'll remember to pack clothes. When I left it seemed like she didn't want me to leave. She acted like she wanted me to stay longer. I would have but Soul wanted to talk to her so I needed to give her the space. Last night was so perfect. I didn't want to wake up. I thought about how she looked under the moonlight. How she held on to me while she slept. This was a feeling unlike any other. I was enjoying it. I enjoyed being in her presence. Tonight will be a night to remember I can tell you that much. I still can't get over the fact that I Death the Kid am in love with Maka Albarn.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here goes the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews everyone. I'm glad you're liking it everyone and I love you all who are in support! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters :)_

_~Chapter 8~_

_~Maka's Apartment Maka's POV~_

I was sitting at home cleaning up the kitchen. I heard the phone ring and it was Kid.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner and a move then maybe a walk around Death City?" He asked. That would have been great.

"Sure. Let me clean up a bit and then get ready and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"OK sounds good see you soon Maka," he hung up. I cleaned the living room. I was vacuuming the living room and then my room. I was finally done and needed to pick out an outfit. I looked in my closet and picked out a nice black dress with tights. I picked up a pair of high heels and decided to curl my hair.

I even went as far as too put make up on. I wanted to look good on this date Kid was taking me on. Maybe tonight would be kind of the night to say something about how I've been feeling. It's only been two days but he's been so kind. He really shows that he cares. I looked at myself in the mirror. I definitely looked different but I looked great. I was saving this dress for a special occasion. It was a knee high dress that had thing straps and small ruffles. It was something Blair got for me but I haven't worn it yet, I never really put on make up either it was all there because Blair thought I should try to be more girly. I had tons of clothes that I was planning on wearing on special occasions that she had got me. I knew Kid would like this. I looked into the mirror one last time before leaving.

_~Time Skip~_

_ ~Kid's House Kid's POV~_

I got into my best suit. I put on my special cologne and nice new pair of dress shoes. "Kid where are you going tonight?" Liz said as she walked into the bathroom. I'm taking Maka out to dinner and a movie and I plan on staying at her house again so I will need you and Patty to keep things in line and cleaned," I told her getting a small bag of clothes just in case. "you're spending a lot of time with Maka lately and not enough time here Kid," Liz was getting pissed off I could tell. "For your information I like Maka and I want to try to make things work." "Well maybe you should just live there since you haven't been home at all," she was really starting to get pissed off. "Liz quit acting like this. You have Soul why don't you make plans with him or something. I tell you two where I am going and you should be happy that I am finally trying to find someone to be with instead of staying home worrying over how symmetrical the room is," I told her getting everything together. **Why was she all of a sudden getting mad about this? She should be happy that I'm trying to be happy with someone else instead of being single for the rest of my life. **She walked in her room and slammed the door. I didn't want anything to ruin tonight. I wouldn't let this ruin everything that was going to happen tonight. By the time I walked out of the bathroom and was finally ready I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed the flowers that I bought and went to open the door.

_~Maka's POV~ _

I was standing outside of Kid's house. I was really nervous. I knew he would like the dress I was wearing but I don't know how he will take it when I tell him how I kind of have feelings for him. I smlied as he opened the door. He had something behind his back. "What's behind your back?" I asked him He gave me a bouquet of roses. I loved them! "Oh my death I love them!" I hugged him. "You're so sweet!" He grabbed my hand and we were off to eat. "You look gorgeous tonight Maka," He complimented me. I was blushing bright red now. "Thank you."

_~Time Skip~_

_ ~Walk Around Death City~_

it was about 9'o'clock when the movie ended and we went for a walk through this beautiful park holding hands. **Now was the time for you to tell him it's now or never.. **"Kid there's something I need to tell you," I told him stopping and looking at him. "What is it?" He asked sitting down on a bench. I sat next to him and started to explain everything,"Since everything happened with Soul and Liz we've been getting a lot closer. It's not a bad thing. You've been there for me more than anyone has. You're sweet and kind and caring. I'm really starting to like you a lot," it felt good getting everything off of my chest but not I was worried about how he would react.

_~Kid's POV~ _

Did Maka just tell me she likes me? Before I could even tell her how I felt she told me. "Wow.." was all I could say. She looked sad. "I brought you here tonight so I could tell you the same thing. I hadn't noticed before how beautiful you are and how you're a great person. I haven't liked anyone the way I like you Maka. I loved spending so much time with you.." It was finally off my chest. I finally got to tell Maka how I felt. "You know me. I would have never even been interested in any girl but I really like you," I kissed her and hugged her tight. It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. It felt like a dream but I could finally say that I Death the Kid have a girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's the last chapter for the night sorry that these ones are kind of small I've been really tired lately. Here's chapter 9 and on to the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters :)  
_

_~Chapter 9~_

_` ~Park In Death City Maka's POV~_

Was I kissing Kid? When he pulled away he smiled at me. He felt the same way about me! This was the best night of my life. "I'm sorry.." he looked down. "Why do you look upset? Don't be sorry it's ok," I smiled. I hugged him and didn't let go. We sat on the bench and looked at the moon before we finally decided to go back to my house.

On our walk to my house we had to walk by Black*Star's house so Soul or Black*Star would end up seeing us. We were holding hands and walking down the street when I noticed that Soul was walking alone in the same path. I decided not to say anything and to just let him notice if he does. I was having the best night of my life. "Does this mean you're mine?" Kid asked. I nodded and held his hand tighter.

When we got to the apartment I opened the door and immediately took my shoes off and put Pjs on. Kid was stuck in the living room with Soul. Soul seemed to be pissed off tonight. When I was done I walked out into the living room and put on a movie just to watch until I got tired. I sat down next to Kid while Soul was on the other side of him. "How was your night Soul?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence. "It was fine. I stayed at Black*Star's and ate and played video games you know how that goes," he answered. He was in some weird mood tonight. "Does anyone want a drink or something?" I asked getting up and going to the kitchen. "Just a cup of juice love," Kid called into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw that we had no more juice. "I'm going to go to the store to get some more juice ok I will be quick," I said hugging Kid, "Be careful and bring your phone it is pretty late," Kid told me handing my phone to me.

_~Soul's POV~_

**How was I going to tell Maka how I was feeling if she had Kid over everyday. It's like he never leaves.** "So when do you plan on staying at your own apartment?" I said out loud. I didn't mean to it kind of just slipped. Now was my chance to grill him and grill him hard. We were never close friends. I didn't like how he came along and Maka just forgot all about me. "Maka wanted me to spend the night so I am," he said. Bullshit. He wanted to stay here I know he did because he could easily just tell her that he was busy. "Ever since you came around Maka had forgotten all about me," I was just venting now, I didn't know why I was saying these things to Kid It was all just coming out. I was overwhelmed with emotion at this point. I was developing feelings for Maka that shouldn't even be there right now. "That's not entirely my fault. I wouldn't pay much attention to an arrogant asshole who broke my heart either," Kid was really starting to push my buttons. He knew nothing of what happened because he was too busy worrying about his painting being symmetrical when it all happened. "You don't even know what happened or what was going on so you should watch your mouth before you speak," I snapped back. "This is as surprising coming from someone who claims he doesn't have feelings for Maka. You should be happy to know that she's moved on and we are happy," now he pissed me off.

This was becoming a fight between us two. With Maka gone I could tell Kid whatever I wanted even though I know he'd go and tell her. "You don't even know the half of it. You think because Maka let you sleep in her bed twice and she has let you stay around that you two are something. Sooner or later she'll realize who's the real man and come running back to me," I smiled. I knew I was right. She would end up running back to me because she had liked me for a longer period of time than she had with Kid. "You are mistaken Soul. If Maka was going to run to the real man she'd stay right in my arms. Real men don't have sex with their best friends. I would never do such a thing to her. You should learn to calm down and realize who you are fighting. Your turn was up and now it's lost. It is my turn to show Maka what real love is and your place is to fall back and watch," Kid was saying not even showing any emotion. This was starting to piss me off and I stood up. "There's nobody better for Maka than me because I'm the only one who can show her real love. She was in love with me first and I am clearly the better of the two," I yelled. "Sit down now Soul you are starting to sound like Black*Star and that surely won't win Maka's heart. I have it and I'll do anything to keep it. You had your chance and you blew it now it's time for you to sit down and stop acting like a girl," when Kid said that I went to hit him. He blocked y shot and calmly said,"Violence won't solve everything Soul. If you were the real man that Maka needed in her life don't you think she'd still be stuck on you. You should remember that I am a reaper. Fighting me will only bring harm to you and I couldn't do that to my dear Maka. You should back down now before things get ugly for you."

"That's it let's go outside!" I needed to fight him! He had pissed me off to the max. I would show Maka that I am the best for her and that I would be better for her than Kid would, "If you must insist," he got up and walked into the street. "You know Soul this is a bad idea. Maka should be coming back anytime now you wouldn't want her to see you fighting her boyfriend would you," I turned my arm into scythe and ran for him trying to swing at him b each time I did he blocked it or I missed. "This is ridiculous you know this right. If you must insist that this is what you want I will only defend myself and try not to hurt you," he smiled and disappeared. I got him from the back and fell. I got up and cut Kid on the arm but not a deep wound. I hit him in the jaw as he counter attacked and hit me in the stomach and then in the jaw. I got up and cut Kid on the cheek. He threw me into the trash cans. Just when I was getting up I saw Maka coming up the street.

_~Outside of the Apartment Maka's POV~_

As I was walking up the street to the house I noticed Kid and Soul outside but why? Kid was standing with his sleeve ripped off and Soul's arm was a scythe. **Oh no! They are fighting I have to do something! **I ran to see what was going on. "Kid what's going on? Are you ok!" I yelled looking at the cuts on his face and his arm. "Soul was just telling me this wonderful story that he would be better for you than I could," Kid looked pissed off and upset. I wouldn't let Soul's games ruin this. I wouldn't let him ruin what Kid and I have. "Soul what are you doing?" I asked. "I am the bigger man for you. I am now realizing that I messed up. I really do like you. I don't know why I didn't see it before. I'm trying to prove to you that I'm better for you than he is," Soul confessed. Why was he telling me this now? After everything he put me through he wants to tell me this now?! After I develop feelings for Kid and he makes me happy?! "You decide to tell me this now? After you hurt me. I don't think so Soul. You can't just play with my feelings like that. You can't tell me all of this after I move on. I told you I don't mind being your friend but you did hurt me. You have Liz now be happy with her? It'll probably never work between you and I. I'm sorry but you two need to stop fighting. Learn to get along. Soul you are my weapon and my friend and nothing will change that but Kid is the person I like now," I said walking into the housr to get them both cleaned up.

After fixing Kid's wounds he got in the shower. I was cleaning Soul up when he decided to talk. "I'm sorry about all of this Maka. I want you to be happy I just let my feelings get over me. I wouldn't want this any other way. I'm completely fine with us being friends. Thank you for helping me clean up," Soul apologized. I knew deep inside he was lying. He actually had these feelings but I couldn't I loved Kid. I would consider it but I don't think Kid and I will ever be apart. I also knew that having them try to apologize tonight wouldn't work. "Get some rest I will see you in the morning," I told him while going into my room.

When Kid was done he came into my room and laid down. "I'm sorry for all of this. I didn't mean for it to start a fight. He was just getting on my nerve and I didn't like how he treated you before," Kid cuddled with me. "It's ok. Everything is fine now. Good night," I reached up and kissed him before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

_~Kid's POV~_

What a hectic night. I didn't want to fight with Soul but he left me no choice. He wasn't going to take Maka away from me I wouldn't allow it. He should be happy that she is finally happy instead of trying to prove his dominance and being a man He can be so arrogant sometimes. I know I should apologize sometime for the things that I had said but they were all true. He should learn to let go. He hurt her really bad. I was hoping also that this wouldn't ruin Maka and I. What if he decides to step in and she gets feelings back? This is the first person I have ever fallen in love with I don't want it to end so quick. I kissed her forehead and whispered I love you Maka before drifting off to sleep.

_Here it is! I will make sure to update my chapters tomorrow night too. I'm sorry if it has been so late. It takes a while for me to write these. I love all the suggestions but I am keeping it a KiMa because a lot more people are liking that and I love it myself. There will be more fight scenes and a lot more exciting parts coming up so stay tuned! That's all for now Love you all! _

_~B3autykill3r_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone here are the two chapters you've been dying for! Hope you like them and thanks for all the reviews enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters :)_

_~Chapter 10~_

_ ~Maka's Apartment Maka's POV~_

It was really early when I woke up. I couldn't sleep well. For some reason what Soul said yesterday was stuck in my mind. **Why would he tell me his feelings now after he was already with Liz for so long? Then lying to me saying I wasn't his type? **I got up out of bed carefully trying not to wake Kid. Soul wasn't home again this morning. I knew he was lying about all of that yesterday. Today was the day I needed to talk to Liz. I was feeling bad for being mad at her for so long. Now that Kid and I are together everything should be fine. I wrote a note for Kid just in case he woke up that said-

_Dear Kid,_

_ I decided that I was going to pay Liz a visit and make everything right again. I promise I will be back in time to make breakfast or lunch. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Maka3_

I put the note on the table by my bed and left

_~Time Skip~_

_ ~Kid's Apartment~_

When I got to their house I knocked on the door. I was hoping that she would be awake and that Soul wasn't here. I knocked a few more times before finally getting an answer. Liz looked surprised to see me standing at the door. "I thought Kid went to your house?" she said looking at me funny. "He's sleeping still. I'm actually here to talk to you about everything that happened the other day," I told her inviting myself into the house. I normally wouldn't just walk in but she was going to hear what I had to say whether she liked it or not. I sat on the couch and started to tell her everything I was feeling,"I am kind of still mad at you for what you did. I know I didn't tell you about my feelings for Soul but you two kept it a secret for a long time. You should have told me you were with Soul. I wouldn't have reacted like this. I could have moved on a lot sooner. Friends don't do that." "I know Maka I'm really sorry about that. I know I should have told you," she apologized. How was I going to bring up that Kid and I were together? "Well you don't need to worry anymore because I have moved on. I like someone else now," just thinking about him made me smile. "I know you're with Kid. He hasn't been home since everything happened and I heard from Soul about what happened last night," she seemed annoyed. Why would she care if we were together or not? "Yeah we are together," I blushed but this only seemed to get her more angry. What was going on? Everyone was starting to get on my nerves about not being very supportive of this. "You don't seem too happy about it," I said. "Kid is never home. He's always too worried about you and not spending enough time with his weapons. All he cared about was killing kishins and his house being symmetrical but now all he seems to care about is you," she snapped. I really hope this didn't become a fight.

"Maybe it's a good thing that he is focusing on something else for now. He seems to be really happy with me and it's better for him then worrying about things being symmetrical or waiting around for a kishin to come," I looked at her. I don't know why she was acting like this. It reminded me of Soul when he complained that I wasn't paying enough attention to him. Was she getting jealous of me? "It would be nice if he got his head out of the clouds and actually spent some more time with his weapons and at home then with you all the time. If he isn't going to be here then he should just move out," now she was really getting angry.

_~Liz's POV~_

I can't believe I'm getting this upset. I'm saying things that shouldn't even be said. I liked how Kid was happy with something other than symmetricality but he's never home anymore. He was always with her. "I think he will come back eventually you just have to see that this is the first time he's liked someone. You should be happy for him. I don't want this to become a fight Liz but you aren't being very supportive of kid and I. You're with Soul and I don't stop him from coming to see you," she said. Everything she said was just annoying me more. She didn't know that Soul was in my room again. He told me everything about the fight with him and Kid last night. It's not like Kid to be saying things like that to anyone. I was more pissed off that he was pissing my boyfriend off. "Kid wouldn't have never said any of those thigns to Soul if he weren't spending so much time with you!" I yelled. I was just saying everything I felt.

_~Maka's POV~_

Is she really blaming the whole fight on Kid and I?! I bet she didn't even know that Soul had feelings for me. Soul probably made up some bullshit story o she wouldn't find out that he liked me in return. "If it weren't for me?! I bet you don't even know why they were fighting!" I yelled. I had got myself stuck. "They were fighting because Kid was being an asshole to Soul," she replied. "That's not even the story! Kid wouldn't lie to me! He's your meister you should know that he's not a liar!" Just as I finished my sentence Soul walked into the living room. "What's all the yelling about babe?" he asked Liz looking at me. Soul was here again without letting anyone know? He knew Kid doesn't like it when people are in his house when he's not home. "Oh so now Soul can tell you why they were really fighting. Soul was fighting with Kid last night because Kid and I are together and Soul thinks he would be a better man for me and that he would get me one day. He confessed all his feelings to Kid last night didn't you Soul?" I yelled. "I didn't say anything like that! Kid had attacked me first. I don't know what she's talking about," he told Liz. Was he really making me seem like a liar? Why would he do something like that? I felt myself wanting to cry."I don't think Kid would lie to me. Liz you know Kid doesn't lie he's your meister you're just going to sit here and let Soul tell you other wise! There was no point in coming here! I'll see you at home Soul," I said almost crying. I ran out of the door and decided to go sit on the bridge. Soul was becoming an asshole. He made me and Kid look like liars. Liz is too brainwashed to even see that Kid wouldn't lie about anything! I felt a tear go down my cheek. Why am I losing everyone just because I want to be loved?


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's the last chapter for the night guys! I decided to spice things up a bit and throw in some unexpected fight scenes and unexpected behaviors from characters. I know some of you don't like how I am making Soul look like an asshole but everything will get better I promise! Review and stay tuned for more chapters tomorrow! Love you guys3_

_Disappeared: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters :)_

_~Chapter 11~_

_ ~A bridge in Death City Maka's POV~_

Why would Soul do this?! I was starting to cry harder. He was supposed to be my friend. Friends don't do that to their friends! I decided to call Kid.

_Kid- Hello_

_Maka- Can you meet me at the bridge by Death Cafe please_

_Kid- Maka are you all right?_

_Maka- I'll explain everything when you get here_

I hung up the phone and waited for him. Within 5 minutes Kid was right by my side. "What's going on Maka?! Are you allright?" he was holding me and wiping away tears. "I went to apologize to Liz but she was only blaming me for the way you've been acting and I told her about why you and Soul fought like that. Soul was there and he told me I was lying and that it was all our fault! He told Liz he never told you that he liked me and would get me to be his. He lied and Liz believed it," I started crying. He was holding me. "Maybe it's time we go visit Tsubaki and maybe get a hotel room and be away from everyone for a few days. It would be great for the both of us don't you think?" I nodded and got up and we walked to their house.

_~Black*Star's Apartment Kid's POV~_

I can't believe this was even happening. Soul had hurt her again for the second time this week! I knocked on the door and Black*Star answered. "What's wrong why does Maka look like she's been crying for hours. Tsubaki! Maka looks like a hot mess you should talk to her! Come in guys," he invited us in. I went into the kitchen to talk to Black*Star while Tsubaki took Maka into her room and closed the door. "What's going on?" Black*Star asked. "Well I should first tell you that Maka and I are a couple," I told him. It was time to start telling everyone because it was official. "Secondly, Soul and I fought last night because he tried telling me that he was a better man than I was and he would take Maka from me. Today Maka went to visit Liz and apologize but Soul was there and denied he even said anything like that to me or her," I told him. "It's not like Soul to be like that I wonder what's gotten into him. He's been really lame lately. He came over here telling us about his feelings too so we can even tell Liz that for you," Black*Star was being caring for once. If Soul was here and told them the same thing why would he lie to Liz? This was all very confusing but I will kill him for hurting Maka again.

_~Tsubaki's Room Maka's POV~_

I sat down on Tsubaki's bed and wiped away the tears I had on my cheek. "What's going on Maka is everything ok?" she asked handing me a tissue. "Soul told me everything. He told me his feelings last night and even fought with Kid about it but today he denied he even said anything when I went to apologize to Liz," I cried even more. He was being such an asshole lately. He wasn't being himself. I don't understand why he would deny it. What if he really didn't have feelings for me and he was only trying to break Kid and I up? "He was just telling me about how he had feelings for you when he was at our house the other night," Tsubaki told me. Why would he deny it if he had already told people he had them? He was fighting with Kid about how he wanted to be the real man for me. "He told you about that? I don't understand why he would even do this? I think he is trying to break Kid and I up? He's been acting like an ass lately," I told her. I stopped crying but it still hurt. I was so confused on why he would do something like this again. Kid and Black*Star came into the room now. "Tsubaki do you think it would be a good idea if Maka and I were to go to a nice hotel for a few days away from everything just so she can be a little happy and not have to worry about anything?" Kid asked. A nice vacation away from this would be great. "That would be a great idea. You two should really do that," Tsubaki smiled. Off to a nice hotel or whatever we go!

_~Time Skip~_

_ ~Maka's Apartment~_

I walked in the door and Soul was sitting on the couch. Kid and I deicded that he would go to his house and get his clothes and things he needed for our little vacation then meeting back at my house so I can get ready. I walked right past Soul and slammed my door. I got a suitcase and started putting all the clothes that Blair gave me in it. I packed other things I needed. I got my suitcase and went to sit in the living room. I couldn't even look at Soul. "Listen Maka I'm sorry. I had to say something. I would have lost Liz. Where are you going?" he asked. "That's none of your business. You lied Soul. I'll never forgive you," just as I finished telling Soul that I heard a knock on the door and Kid walked in. "Are you ready? The car is out front," He said picking up my suitcase. "Let's go." I was about to have an amazing time with the most amazing boyfriend. No more worries. I am content now.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days my laptop charger broke and I couldn't get another one right away. Here are the next 2 chapters and I'll try not to be so late next time!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters :)_

_~Chapter 12~_

_ ~At the Resort Maka's POV~_

The resort was beautiful! It seemed really busy too. There was a big pool and what looked to be an outdoor restaurant. I think the beach was near too. This was going to be a great get away from everything that has happened. "We are here my love!" Kid said getting out of the car. It was just too beautiful. I was wearing a sundress and a pair of sandals. Kid was finally wearing something other than his suit or what I have seen him in, boxers. While Kid was getting us a room I was looking around at the paintings and the pool in the back. I was also trying to find where the beach might be because it's been a while since I've been there. When he was done we went up to the room which was HUGE! It was amazing but I felt bad that Kid was paying for all of this. I put my bags and suitcase down on the bed and hugged Kid. "Are you sure you want to pay for all of this it looks expensive," I said. "You're worth it," he kissed me.

Our first event was to put things away for now. I'm not too sure how long we were going to be here. Maybe a week is what Kid said? I'm not sure. I put all of my clothes in the closet and Kid put his in the drawers. It was getting kind of late so we decided to go down for dinner before going back to the room to sleep.

After we ate we went back up to the room. There was something that Blair had gave me before leaving but I don't know if I am ready to show Kid. I just got into my pjs for tonight and lay down next to Kid. He was shirtless with a pair of shorts on. I cuddled up to him and we watched a movie. "Are you liking the vacation so far?" Kid asked. I was. I was having a great time so far and it's only been a few hours! It was nice to get away from the stress and not have to think about Soul. "I'm loving it babe," I replied closing my eyes a bit. We had a long day tomorrow full of activites and alone time and I can't wait!

_~Morning Kid's POV~_

This vacation is going to be great. I'm glad my father left me a nice sum of money to go on this trip with. I woke up before Maka could to go and get her a gourmet breakfast and an ice coffee. I got a pair of swimming shorts and a tank top and went to the restaurant so that she can have it freshly made. This is all about Maka this week. I want her to have fun and forget about all of the things that were bothering her before. I ordered her food and waited about 10 minutes for it. When it was done I went to a flower shop and got a dozen roses for her to wake up to. I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for her. She deserved the best.

In the room I put the roses on my side of the bed and put her breakfast and coffee on a tray right next to the roses. I wrote a note that said:

_Dear Maka,_

_ Enjoy your breakfast and your coffee :) Then I want you to put your bathing suit on and meet me on the beautiful sandy beach where a surprise awaits you. _

_Love,_

_Death The Kid_

I would take this time to go prepare my plans for her.

_~Maka's POV~_

I woke up to being in the bed alone. Kid had a habit of getting up before me and leaving to mysterious places. I rolled over and saw roses, an amazing sausage, egg, and pancake breakfast, an ice coffee_, _and a note. He knows me so well! The roses were a beautiful white and pink with gold trimming! He was so sweet. I read the note while eating my breakfast. A special surprise huh? I wonder what that may be! I'll definitely have to make this up to him.

After finishing my breakfast and ice coffee I put the roses in a vase and took a shower. I put on a bikini which was really out of my comfort zone but Blair had found a way to convince me! It was a neon pink with white polka dots. I put on a pair of flip flops and grabbed a bag and left the room to see where Kid was. I called a cab to the nearest beach and just waited in the lobby checking out the view and the gift store they had. When I got to the beach I walked around for a while trying to find Kid until I saw a man holding a sign with my name on it. I walked up to him and he asked,"Are you Maka Albarn?" "Yes," I said looking at him strange. Was I at the wrong beach? "I have been told to give you this note," he handed me a slip of paper then walked off. The note read:

_ Maka,_

_ In order to find me you will have to find the other 2 people with my notes. Your surprise is waiting. _

_Love,_

_Kid_

I followed the round stones below my feet all the way to an older woman. She was holding a note and said,"Are you Maka Albarn?" I nodded and she handed me another note that read:

_Here's one hint. Like Cinderella your carriage awaits. See you soon. _

_Love,_

_Kid._

My carriage awaits? I followed the second set of stones to a girl my age. What is with this random selection of people? "I am Maka Albarn," I said grabbing the note she had that read:

_Just a few more stones until you find me. Follow the stones and flower pedals to a dream come true. You're the princess today don't keep your prince waiting._

_Love,_

_Kid_

What is going on here? I followed the stones and flower pedals for a good five minutes until they abruptly stopped. I looked up and saw Kid. "Oh my God!."


	13. Chapter 13

_I know I left you at a cliff hanger but it's about to get sweet, romantic, and amazing from here! Hope you enjoy make sure to review tell me what you think. You're opinions matter! Thank you all and now on the the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters :)_

_~Chapter 13~_

_ ~On the Beach Maka's POV~_

I couldn't believe what I was looking at! Kid was standing in front of me wearing swim shorts and a tank top with what looked to be a surfers necklace and his hair flowing in the wind. He looked different but oh so cute! There was a horse drawn carriage behind him! A freaking horse drawn carriage! He was holding more flowers but this time a variety of different colors and shapes. "I want to treat you the way you should be treated. You are my princess and you will be treated like one today. I have a carriage as you can see for later but for now I want to walk to beach with you. Go in the water. I have a picnic lunch. After that we will go wherever it is you want to and you can get whatever you want. I have more than enough money. It's all about you today. I love you, Maka," He said handing the flowers to me and pulling a basket from the carriage for us. This was a dream come true just like he said! He is the sweetest person ever! I hugged him and kissed him while a crowd of people who somehow gathered when he was making his speech were clapping and in unison said,"Awwww." He grabbed my hand and we started to walk on the beach. "You look beautiful today Maka," he complimented me. I can't believe he was doing this today! I knew there was something up but I didn't think he would go this far it was absolutely amazing! After a while of looking at the beautiful beach and walkign the shore and even getting a little wet we set up a blanket and put the basket on it and ate lunch. It was delicious! We cuddled a little more on the beach,

We got up and went on the carriage. It was beautiful riding through the city. He wasn't kidding when he said I could get whatever I wanted. I got new dresses, heels, make up, and new outfits. He seemed to like all of them. I wanted his approval anyway. By the time we got back to the room after dinner it was already about 8 or 9. Who knew we were gone that long?

_~Kid's POV~ _

I was wiped when we got back from our day together. It was perfect. I even got to see Maka cry out of happiness this time. I was so glad that she was being happy and I was the one who was making her happy. I took my shirt off and laid on the bed. Maka had been in the bathroom for a very long time now I was starting to wonder if she got lost. She looked absolutely stunning today. I got a weird feeling when I saw her in the bikini today. I wanted her in a different way than I had before. She finally came out of the bathroom and I couldn't believe my eyes. Maka was wearing lingerie for the first time I'm sure because she was in there for a while. She had lace everywhere and even used a pair of her heels to put with it. This was definitely different. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. I was getting a strange feeling again. Was I...? Oh no this can't be happening not now. I put a blanket over me. She looked sexy. I wouldn't have thought Maka would wear something like that for me. "Do you like it?" she asked. "I-I-I love it," I was speechless. She laid next to me and all I could do was look at her body. She had curves I didn't think she would have. She had boobs! After all those years of hearing Soul call her flatchested she actually has big boobs! She blushed and pulled away from me. I took her hand and pulled her close to me. "Maka I want you right now. In a way I can't explain," I pulled her on top of me. I could tell she knew what I meant because she jumped at the feeling. I pulled her close and whispered," Do you want me Maka?" All she could do was nod her head. I kissed her and traced kisses down her neck. I'm not too sure whether or not I'm doing this right. It is my first time. I must have been doing something right because I could hear her moan just a little.

I laid her on the bed and lay right next to her. I let my hands explore her body, every inch. She was nervous and so was I. I didn't want to hurt her. She was letting her hands explore also. I kept kissing her neck down her chest. I somehow unclasped her bra. I took it off and threw it to the floor. Oh gosh. She blushed. I must have done something wrong but she's not getting up or stopping me. After a while of this we had both become naked. I was on top and slowly going inside her. It hurt her I know it did. She was holding on to me tight but she wasn't pushing me off. I kept at a steady pace until she told me it was ok. She moaned loudly and it felt amazing. When we were through I lay next to her with her in my arms. My first time was with the woman I loved more than anything and I was happy.

_This was a fun chapter to write! I hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the content. I didn't want to go too explicit but did want you all to know what was going on. Make sure to review and I will have the next few chapters for you in the next couple of days! Love you guys!_


End file.
